Fatal Flaw
by ImAliAndImFabulous0218
Summary: Really, Maya should have known she'd liked him from the beginning. Their banter was a huge clue. But, no - she's just too ignorant. And then, she makes a mess of everything. {Lucaya, one shot, slight Riley/Farkle} M for excessive swearing.


**Warning: Excessive swearing, upset!Maya, comforting!Lucas, and some Lucaya kissing.**

**Disclaimer: I, in no way shape or form, own GMW, or BMW, for that matter.**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Lucas/Maya: In which Maya realizes that she broke the girl code. /or\ Why does she always have to ruin everything?**

* * *

_**Fatal Flaw**_

When Maya realized she was in love with her best friend's number one crush, he had just gotten back from visiting his friends in Texas, and she was teasing him about it in first period, where they were talking about different forms of government.

"Aw, cowboy's got the _blues. _Don't go to nowhere, friends are gone, oh well," she mocks in a stereotypical and exaggerated southern accent. Lucas smirks and brings out a harmonica before he plays a typical blues melody. She looks at him, incredulous. "I will _never _get to you, will I?" She asks. He smiles at her.

"Nope," he says. And then, with that smirk, Maya realizes something awful, that she would never, _ever _be able to tell anything. Maya likes Lucas. Infatuated with him, attracted. So, she glares, and turns back around, staring at the blackboard as Mr Matthews drones on about the forms of government, only spacing back in when he mentions class presidents.

"I Farkle, nominate I Farkle!" Farkle announces loudly, a crazed smile on his face.

"Farkle, you can't nominate yourself," Matthews states.

"I'll nominate him," a random guy in the back says.

"Alright. You can do dictatorship. Any other nominations?"

"I nominate Riley," I say. Lucas seconds the nomination.

"Okay, you can do monarchy. Anyone else?"

"I nominate Lucas for democracy," Riley says.

"Anyone second the nomination?" Riley raises her hand. "No, you can't - ah, whatever. Class dismissed."

With that, Maya runs out as if her hair was on fire, speeding off to her locker. As she scrambles to get her things for her next class, she curses under her breath as she jams her hair in her locker in her desperate need for rapidity. Her nostrils flare in annoyance, and she struggles to turn around without her hair pulling at her scalp so that she could put in her locker combination. Of course, she fails, and sits there, waiting for someone to come by that she can bribe to help her. She doesn't know whether it's fortunate or unfortunate that Lucas passes by, and sees her in all of her kerfuffle glory.

"Need some help there, Clutterbucket?" He teases, a smirk playing on his lips. She scowls at him.

"Just put in my combination!" She growls in frustration. He laughs, and brushes some of her hair aside before carefully putting in Maya's locker combination. Finally, he opens the locker, setting her hair free. The only side-effect was that she now had a bit of a pounding headache from her scalp being pulled on. She also probably looked like half of her head just woke up or a Chickadee bird decided to lay a nest on only one side of her head. "Thanks," she mumbles, smoothing out her hair with her right hand.

"Here," he says, reaching out and running his fingers through her hair to get some of the new-formed knots out. She wills herself not to blush, and hopes it works. "See you next class, Maya," he says.

"See you, Ranger Rick," she replies. He shakes his head before walking away. She sighs, running her hand over her face.

Boy, she was screwed.

* * *

The next day, Maya decides that she has a new flaw.

Jealousy.

Maya was jealous of Riley. She could openly profess her love for Lucas. Which means, of course, - according to the Girl Code - that Maya has to keep her love for Lucas a secret, hidden deep within the bowels and recesses of her mind and heart. She was also jealous of _both _of her functioning, in-her-life-one-hundred-percent parents, Topanga and Cory. And then, her little brother Auggie. She was jealous that she had a sibling, along with everything else. And her looks. Riley was gorgeous, but Maya? She didn't consider herself that. _Maybe _she considered herself pretty. Not beautiful, nor gorgeous, nor stunning.

So, the next day, she wrote the word on her forehead, using a mirror. When she sat down in Mr Matthews' class, Riley and Lucas both turned to her.

"What are you jealous of?" Riley asks, furrowing her eyebrows. Maya sighs, and glances to Mr Matthews, Lucas, and Riley. She doubts that Riley would notice, but decides to give off a hint anyways.

"..Seriously?" Lucas asks, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow. Maya purses her lips, looking down. Of course Lucas would notice. He notices _everything._

"Yes. Can we not talk about this? I just wanted to face it out loud," she says, sighing. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Lucas nod, and Riley, still confused, just turns away. Then, the teacher walks in, and the conversation wasn't spoken of again.

* * *

A week later, Maya decides that she's had absolutely enough. In her bedroom, she screams and groans in frustration, throwing her math homework onto the floor. _Why does Riley get everything? Why do I have to be the one in the background all of the time? Why can't I just have the one thing I want: Lucas? Why is this so hard?_

And then, she breaks down.

And in a fit of rage, says some pretty nasty things to her friends. She didn't mean them, of course, but, as they say, _when angry, you can make some of the most amazing and regrettable speeches ever._

And she does. She tells Lucas how awful he is, how so stupidly _perfect _he is, how he's so ignorant. And then, she tells Farkle how much of an idiot he is, for not going for Riley alone, and how he's _so damn short, _and how he needs to just _grow out of that stupid voice. _Lastly, she talks to Riley. When she gets to her, over the phone of course, she sobs through her list of things that she hates about her.

_"You get the best family! You get the best guy! You get fucking _everything, _and leave me to _rot in a ditch! _I hate you, Riley Matthews!"_

Of course, they all end up pissed at her.

The next day, all she receives are glares and scowls and her best friends ignoring her. She tries to sit with them at lunch, but when she comes towards that gap they've left, Riley and Lucas quickly slide their lunches in, closing the gap.

And now, she realizes she's friendless.

* * *

The next day, Maya writes, through a fit of tears, _shattered, _on her forehead. She's just full of flaws. She'd fill up her entire body with them if she had the chance. Or courage.

When she comes into first period, she makes a bee-line for her seat, keeping her head down. Her 'friends' continue to ignore her, and behind her curtain of hair, tears quietly drip down her cheeks, her non-water proof mascara making her look like Frankenstein's bride. No one notices, of course.

Except him.

* * *

After class, she's dragged into the Storage Closet, by none other than Lucas.

He pulls the string that turns on the light-bulb, and just stares at her. She decides that she can't take it, take all of _this, _and leans on the nearby wall, slipping until she's on the floor, her face in her hands. She doesn't hear - nor feel - movement. Until a pair of arms are wrapped around her waist, a head on her shoulder.

"What's going on with you lately, Clutterbucket?" he asks fondly. Maya squeezes her lips together, absolutely _refusing _to cry in front of him. All she's been doing is crying, and over what she can't have. She, herself, found it quite pathetic. _Toddlers _cry over what they can't have. But teenagers?

"Just things, you don't need to worry," she reassures shakily. She feels a pressure on her head, as Lucas sits up and presses a kiss to the top of her head. He squeezes her shoulder, and lifts her chin, resulting in her looking at him. But as soon as she does, she looks away, because _no, this is Riley's crush. _And not hers. Because, of course, it's not a crush anymore, once it becomes love.

But Lucas won't have any of it. "Why were you so mad the other day? It was totally uncalled fo-" Maya cuts him off.

"It _was _called for, thank-you-very-much! You don't have these problems in your life like I do, Lucas!" She exclaims, turning her head and scowling at him. He sighs, his eyes moving back and forth, looking at each of her eyes respectively. Because, really, he just doesn't get it. She's all fine and dandy, acting like normal Maya, until they tease each other that one day with the elections, and he smiles at her, and _damn it, _her face just _drops, _like she just found out her grandma had died.

"What problems, Maya?" he asks. She breathes deeply, trying to avoid his eyes, but really, how could he, when he's just _so fucking close, _and his gorgeous eyes are _right there. _

"Feminine problems," she mumbles cryptically. Lucas raises an eyebrow.

"Is it that time of the month?" Maya gapes at him.

"Um, _no! _Not that kind of feminine problem!"

"What other kind of problem like that it there?"

Really, she figures he should know by now.

* * *

And when she kisses him after that _stupid, stupid _comment, she's not surprised when he doesn't respond. So really, she's glad she didn't go all _full _make-out sesh on him. Just a swift peck, and she pulls away, not having the courage to even look up from the cement floor.

And then, she realizes that she just had her first kiss.

* * *

Lucas doesn't know what to think when a pair of soft lips is suddenly on his. He instinctively closes his eyes, but then he realizes, _this is Maya, _and his eyes fly open.

_Feminine problems._

_Feminine _problems.

And then he gets it.

Really, he would have had to be an idiot not to get it. One of your best friends kisses you after saying they have _feminine problems. _What else would it mean? Maya's problem is _him. _

When she pulls away, and doesn't look at him, he realizes that maybe, just maybe, that was why they had their banter. They banter, because they like each other. And when Maya's smile dropped - he now knows why he felt that pang in his chest. Lucas doesn't want to see Maya sad - _ever. _So, when she pulls away, and looks down, her hair curtaining her face, he reaches down, and _tickles _her.

Yes, _tickles. _

Immediately, he gets a reaction. There's a gasp, and then Maya is on the floor, squealing and laughing and smiling, like she's just heard the best joke. She pleads for him to stop, cries uncle, but really, he doesn't want to stop. Because, if he stops, she might stop being happy, and smiling.

But reluctantly, he stops. Her laughter slowly dies out as she sits up, clutching her stomach. She looks at him, and he just decides; _fuck it._

He catches her lips in a bruising kiss, breathing heavily. It's full-on this time - Maya's arms are around his neck, and Lucas' hands are tangled in her long hair. They don't know whether Maya leans back, or Lucas leans foreword, but suddenly, they're lying on the floor, one on top of the other.

And then, a slither of light enters the room, and they pull apart from each other like they're running from the Plague. They look over Lucas' shoulder, and to Maya's horror, it's Riley.

* * *

Riley Matthews didn't know what to expect when she opened that storage room door. Really, she had just been looking for two-thirds of her best friend group. She of course, started where everyone goes to be alone - the bathroom. All three of them in the school, in fact. No luck. And then, when she checks that closet, she was not expecting to get heart-broken.

When she opens that door, she sees her best friend and her crush, sucking face. They immediately pull apart and stand up, but the damage has been done. Riley, to say the least, is shell-shocked. Dumbfounded. _Speechless. _

First of all, why didn't Maya _tell her _that they liked the same boy? This could have been avoided!

When she finally collects herself, her voice is shaky, but assertive. "What are you _doing?" _she asks. Maya closes her eyes, tilting her head down in shame, as Lucas sighs.

"Look, it-it's not what you thi-" She's taken aback for a moment.

"Not what I - what _else _does it mean when your two best friends are making out in the storage room?!" she exclaims. "Maya, I would have thought you better than this. And after that incident two days ago?" She shakes her head. "I can't believe this." With that, she turns on her heel and leaves the room. Maya frowns, her lip trembling.

This was exactly what she had been afraid of.

* * *

Maya makes to leave, but Lucas grabs her wrist, flipping her around to face him. "Maya, don't feel guilty about this," he tells her. She scoffs.

"I broke the Girl Code! _Never, ever _kiss your best friend's crush. _Ever. _And I did that," she says, her voice wavering.

"It's not your fault. At least not alone. We _both _initiated that. And I assume that we share the same feelings. We can't help that; especially not you." Maya sighs.

"She might not know that. She's still so innocent-"

"So are you!"

"No I'm not, Lucas."

"You most definitely are, and don't deny it again," he says sternly. Maya nods in acknowledgement. Lucas leans down to her height, and places a brief kiss on her lips, for support. And because he seriously wanted to - but don't tell her that.

"Thanks," she whispers. He nods, and grabs her hand, making to go to Riley's apartment, so that they could talk to both Riley and her parents.

* * *

When they got there, all hell broke loose.

Cory was yelling at Lucas for hurting his baby, Topanga calming Riley down as she was crying, and Auggie running around, causing havoc. Maya just sat by, watching, as Riley glared at her.

It ended up that Riley was _seriously _mad at Maya. For that rude call, for kissing Lucas, for _everything. _Maya was close to tears herself; she was causing such a travesty. But really, could she say it was false? It was all true - she had Lucas break her best friend's heart.

So she ran.

* * *

Maya ran to the park, where she sits and hugs her knees to her chest on a bench. She just wants to take a time-turner, like Hermione, and go back a few days so that she could redo everything - ignore the fact that she liked Lucas. That would solve everything.

Then, she feels a presence next to her. She sighs rolling her eyes. Could no one see she wanted to be alone? She turns around, and she swears her heart stops.

It's Lucas.

Of course he's come after her.

He's looking at her, as if she's the most beautiful creature in the world, and she is, to him. He leans close to her, his face just an inch or so from hers. Maya does the only thing she could think of: she kisses him. For the third time. And it's just as amazing as the last two.

Maya forgets everything for a moment; forgets about Riley, forgets about all of the wrongs she's done. All she can focus on is how amazing Lucas' lips feel against hers. He deepens the kiss, wanting Maya to get that he doesn't like Riley like that, just Maya - and now he sees that. He likes Maya. Loves Maya. Is _in _love with Maya. And that's all that matters.

* * *

So, so what that Riley holds a week-long grudge against them? They're not inconsiderate; they keep the hand-holding and PDA to a minimum. She eventually gets over it, as they assumed she would.

And, getting over Maya and Lucas together had actually done a lot of good for Riley. She realized that she truly didn't have feelings for Lucas deeper than his looks - but who could blame her? Around three months after Lucas and Maya had gotten together, Riley kissed Farkle. It was a shock for everyone, really. Farkle spent around half an hour afterwards just standing as still as a statue, his eyes glazed over. To say the least, he was happy.

Well, as Shakespeare once said, _all's well that ends well._

* * *

**_Fin_**


End file.
